Epilogue
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: Life after Blissful nights seems peaceful. Family has expanded...Epilogue to my trilogy


**This is the Epilogue to my trilogy. This is the end of it, and I'd miss it dearly. Don't worry all you BNC fans, I'm not planning on writing a Fanfiction canon/spin off after this one, it's just to give you a scene of what I envisioned for the future. I would like to write one but I just don't know if I should…anyway this chapter will introduce the kids. I'll be using Renesmee and two of the Black children**

"_**The Love of Family and the admiration of friends are much more important than wealth and privilege"**_

-Charles Kuralt

_**Epilogue **_

_**Renesmee Black **_

I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. I'm the daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. I'm married to Jacob Black, my soul mate who imprinted on me as a child. We've been married for almost 18 years and we share five kids

Jacob and I never knew we could produce children but after a lot of persuasion from my granddad Carlisle and Jacob being so persistent that we could have children…out popped out our first child

_**Adam Joseph Black**_

My name is Adam Joseph William Black, born 13 April 2015, the eldest child of Renesmee and Jacob Black. I'm physically 18 however 16 technically. I say this because I'm a shape shifter. I'd be lying if I said didn't like this but as I grew up I got to understand that being the first child of a werewolf meant it had to be carried down somehow. People said that I the exact replica of my dad except my hair is Jet black curly instead of cropped however I have his dark brown eyes, russet tanned skin and all his prominent features. I don't exactly know where my parents got my name but I know that Joseph was my mother's best friend's father's name (however confusing that might sound) and William would be my grandfather's name. I have four other siblings

Camilla Elizabeth Sarabelle Black is the second child, born 8 November 2016. She's 15 years old physically and technically. My family isn't quite sure what she is but Carlisle estimated that she could just be a human child because my mom carried her full term. She's that kind of person who you'd just adore which is why she's kind of popular in school. She's by far the most responsible in our Black family tree. She looked exactly like my mom except her hair was darker. My aunt and dad had a little competition on who would be the first to choose Sarah (my grandmother whom I never met) as their future daughters; however my aunt Rachel won as her second child Sarah was born almost four months before Camilla

But at least my parents were creative and named Camilla Sarabelle.

Kevin Billy and Kailey Isabelle are the 'twins' who were born almost six and a half years after me. 16 June 2021. These two were the most mischievous of us two. Even though they're twins they tried their darn best not to act like it. Kevin and Kailey always argued and caused riot in the Black household. Besides the fact that they're fraternal twins they have absolute opposite personalities that just made them similar. Kevin was this fun loving child whilst Kailey mostly a shy cat but always majored in a little adventure

Kevin and Kailey began their sibling rivalry from the womb and out. My mother gave birth after only seven months of pregnancy courtesy to Kevin taking up the space in my mom's uterus and was probably killing Kailey. But what surprised us all was Kai stayed through…Kevin resembled mostly my mother having her bronze hair and lightly tanned skin, he's eyes were chocolate brown the only things he inherited from my dad were his face structure, the way he walked and his witness . Kai looked like my Grandparents. She had light long wavy brown hair which hung past her shoulders and had huge green eyes which were a shocker to my family. She also has lightly pale skin

The other differences between the two are they're different species so to say. Kevin is likely to phase when his older but Kailey…I'm not too sure. Before my mom was pregnant, my grandfather thought that since both my father and mother are completely different kinds then their off-spring will be too. He estimated that at least one would carry on the gene and one would be out of the ordinary and he was right. Kailey was a werepire as we called her. She was quarter all three species and would most likely age at an incredible rate. This scared the living shit out of my parents wondering if they'd have the full 18 years with her or not as Carlisle watched her every move

She's aging at a normal pace so far luckily but one problem is she still resembles as a hybrid. She heals faster than any normal human and she runs faster than one as well oh… and she has a gift. Tanner our sort of 'Uncle' imprinted on her after three months as he came to visit

My mom found out she was pregnant almost two years after the twins. My parents' initial idea was to stop after the one she was carrying. We were so excited for this next joy to our family that was until we lost her. My mom had a miscarriage after tripping off our staircase after only being 4 months pregnant. My parents were devastated, my mom cried every single night wondering how she wouldn't have a baby bump anymore and no child around. She was the walking dead. Renesmee was pained for three months and coming terms with it after Leah Clearwater confided in her only being in the same situation 16 years ago. My parents tried for a second time and out came out Nathan Edward Black born 12 August 2027

Really complicated I know and that's not all. There are also my 3 cousins, Laurine, Andrew, Avery. They were Uncle Jason and Aunt Laura's kids. Laurine was the first born and by far the most confusing breed in our family. She was a hybrid just like my mom and aunts but she wasn't an ordinary hybrid because her parents weren't ordinary.

Uncle Jay is a Puer Lunaris Eclipsis in Latin which means Child of the Lunar Eclipse foundered by a group of witches who made it possible for Vampires to produce only on a lunar eclipse which happens every 100 years. My Aunt conceived Laurine while she was a human because she was charmed by a witch she came across the night before her wedding. She was only pregnant for 2 months and out popped out Laurine Esbella Cullen. She was my best friend growing up sort of; Uncle Jay was the walking on eggshells as he watched his wife in pain. Luckily Laura didn't have it as bad as my Grandmother Bella but had all the symptoms and was turned after birth

Laurine became full grown after 9 years which means it gave both Jason and Laura half the 18 years. Laurine was named after both her grandmothers and great-grandmothers so you'd say; my aunt went all Bella on her child. She was good mixture of both her parents. Laurine was my sister rather than cousin but after she overtook my age we kind of grew apart now

Luckily I wasn't alone. Almost four years later, Andrew Jacob was born. He was made possible by the power of the Solar Eclipse. He's best known as 'The Son of the Solar Eclipse' or 'Sun' which ceases after 4 years according to our family friend Theresa and Emelia Corvino. He becomes full grown after 8 1/2 years born. We literally grew up together as children he had. Andrew looked like the replica of both Uncle Jason and Laura's human brother. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes and pale skin

Next was Avery who is by far the sweetest girl in our family and a total daddy's girl she had he's dark brown hair, her mother's big hazel eyes and he's pale skin. She was born around a year after Nathan

My adoptive second aunt Cathy and Seth also had children of their own, 3 in fact. Roben Harry Clearwater was born two years after I did then came Brandon Emmett then lastly Rayleigh Sue Clearwater who was born approximately three months after my baby brother Nathan

Then my Aunt and Uncle Carmen and Diego, Them being together were a big shocker to my family because they were such good friends as kids. But my mom told me that My Uncle Diego always loved Carmen and she only returned the feelings after her breakup with her boyfriend. They weren't really planning on having children in the future. But after seeing how happy my parents and uncles and aunts were they were having urges.

Carter Jason was named after my uncle Jason and her biological uncle Andrew. There was family drama after Carter was born. To briefly say that Laura and Carmen found out that they're related in some way I never understood.

Carter resembled both sides of Carmen and Diego. He had his father's blue eyes and mother's blond hair. Carter is physically 18 but he's actual age is 9 years. Callie Alice Cullen was born next only two years after her brother. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't the spitting image of Carmen, she had her strikingly hazel eyes and sunny blonde hair. She was my sister Camilla's best friend. This wasn't surprising to us all; they were inseparable ever since Cal was born. They're both half hybrids and age at an accelerated rate of 6 years

We had our extended family, The Parkers. Leah imprinted on my mother's best friend Derek on her wedding day 18 years ago. She wasn't entirely happy because firstly, Derek was a Child of The Moon, and being that meant he had the same food source of a Vampire hybrid, both blood and human food. Luckily she got over it and allowed him in. They both share two children together. Vanessa (whom I've been best friends with since she was a child and now she's my girlfriend and now imprint) was born a few years after Camilla. Her sister Maya was born shortly after. None of us knew Leah could bear kids until she got pregnant with her first child with whom she lost after phasing unexpectedly on the spot.

_**Kailey Isabelle Black**_

Adam, Laurine, Vanessa, Camilla, Drew, Carter and Callie were all in the same grade and attended High School as sophomores'. They were all together as the 'older' kids. Their gang was probably the most predictable because they were all born first and most were supernatural. We were all enough to attend school. So I mostly spent my time with my twin brother Kev, my best friends Maya, Tanner and my other cousins. I knew what I was to Tanner, I was his imprint and sooner into the future we'd be a couple…the thought makes me shiver everytime, I mean of course I was happy but I was only 13 I couldn't think about those images yet. Our relationship is different from my mom and dad's, it's more of a brotherly and sister love, and it feels like we've known each other forever. My mother and father weren't happy at all when this happened but it would've been kinda hypocritical of my dad because he imprinted on my mom the day she was born

My parents had sworn that they wouldn't have any kids after Nathan but our family isn't too convinced because 'Jake and Nessie breed like rats' according to my Great Uncle Emmett. I always asked my mom how many kids she'd envisioned but she'd always say 'just by having you, my family is just as complete' so I just let the situation slide

People always said I was exactly like Bella right down to my dressing options. It always made me smile because I adore my grandmother

Having only five kids I can imagine how stressful things are in the Black house. Our 12 acre mansion was situated in the part of La Push near the river bank and forest. With only eight rooms, five bathrooms, three lounging areas, two swimming pools, and a stable for all the horses, you'd think it was enough. There's no telling when my parents decide on extending the family. With my dad working part time and my mom still raising Nathan, she had a lot of help from my grandparents to help babysit us 

Our entire family tree was filled with different species, humans, vampires, shape shifters, bluebloods, hybrids, and eclipse children and there is no telling what other kinds will be introduced into our family, but all we know is our family will always be loved. It began with just the original Cullen's which morphed when Bella joined them and conceived my mom. 14 kids is not too shabby for the Cullen's

The Cullen's were known all across the border and was by far the strongest coven in history. Nothing could tear us down, yes we encounter dangers here and there but as we stand together we can conquer any obstacle that might come our way. The Cullen legacy will always live on even if the Vampire trail wouldn't for much longer but the bond we all share was unbreakable we are immortal beings which then means we'll live forever and _forever_

_**The End of my Trilogy…**_

_**What did you guys think? Please Review**_


End file.
